


Endless Beauty

by MireddSorceress



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireddSorceress/pseuds/MireddSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rapunzel and Eugene are stranded in Arandelle during the great winter, they don't know what to think. But then Rapunzel becomes aware of some shadowy happenings within the castle that her insatiable curiosity can't let her ignore. While the new queen and the princess go running off into the mountains, Rapunzel with the help of her new husband, Eugene, discover that she is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Beauty

“Come out, my little pretty, you can’t hide forever” the sweet voice taunted.  
Rapunzel struggled to quiet her ragged breathing as her chest heaved and she pushed herself further into the castle corner. Her feet scuffed against the stone in her attempts and the ice cold wall bit into her skin.  
The grating sound of the sword dragged over stone screeched in her ears as the tapping footsteps got closer and closer. “She’s mine! Only mine! No one else can use her powers!” the voice cried again, becoming more and more twisted and frightening.   
Rapunzel fought back a scream as the shadow loomed over her, malice and hatred liquid in their eyes. “Hello, little pretty!” they chuckled.  
“Get away from me!” Rapunzel cried, her voice shaking.  
The shadow shook their head in mock sympathy. “Oh no, little pretty, I couldn't do that. After all I must keep my secret quiet, can’t have you running through the kingdom telling everyone.”  
“People will look for me!” Rapunzel insisted, thinking of one person in particular.   
“You mean that vagabond named ‘Prince’? Oh, he won’t come anytime soon. I've had him, detained shall we say?”  
Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “What have you done to him? What have you done to Eugene?” she demanded.  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it” they advised, “It’d be a pity to waste your last moments thinking about someone else.”  
Rapunzel couldn't stop herself this time. She screamed.   
………………………………………………  
Eugene jumped up at the shrill sound coming from somewhere above his head. “Rapunzel!!!” he screamed throwing himself at the bars that held him prisoner.   
The guards laughed, amused at his distress.   
Eugene shook the bars, hollering the foulest insults he could think of at them. After a few minutes, one brute of a guard stood up and shouted “I’d shut up if I were you, wouldn't want to give us a reason to slit her throat early!”  
Eugene shut his mouth shut as he sank to the ground, his head pressed against the bars. “Rapunzel” he whispered. She’d tried to tell him but he’d brushed her worries off. He’d let her out of his sight and now look at the mess they were in.   
He had to get out of there.  
He had to get to her.  
Another muffled scream tore at his heart.  
How could no one else hear it? Why was no one alarmed?  
Rapunzel.

3 WEEKS EARLIER

Eugene grinned at the sight of her huddled figure against the side of the boat. He couldn't resist the chance to tease her mercilessly.  
“You can’t see the ocean from there, Blondie” he said.  
Rapunzel made a groaning sound. “I don’t care! I don’t want to see it.”  
“And why not? It’s a beautiful blue today, and the waves are magnificent. Don’t you just love the constant rolling? Up and down, up and down” Eugene said with a sly look.  
“Quiet!” Rapunzel cried looking extremely queasy.  
“But what I’m really hoping” Eugene continued as though he’d never heard her, “is that we get another storm like that one a couple days ago. That was amazing, the bucking and sliding. And who can forget when we almost overturned!? That was so much fun.”  
Rapunzel shoved him hard, hands firmly over her mouth. How she hated that boat.  
“The constant moving is good, makes you practice your balance” Eugene said, then added with a devilish look at Rapunzel, “and the strength of your stomach.”  
“Eugene Fitzherbert, you say one more word and I swear I will throw up all over you!” Rapunzel threatened with an expression that clearly showed she was not joking.  
Eugene raised his hands in a submissive manner. “Alright! Keep your hair on Blondie, I was simply stating my opinion.”  
“Go state it somewhere else and leave me to my misery.”  
“We’re almost there by the way. Captain said only one more day.”  
As Eugene walked away, he was sure he heard her mutter “Not soon enough.”  
He shook his head fondly, a looked at the grey looking Pascal. Rapunzel had insisted on bringing him and terrified as he was of the chameleon, Eugene was not going to argue. Looked like the ‘frog’ was regretting being brought along now.   
He leant against the edge and looked out over the turquoise waves. It was amazing to look at and Eugene decided that he’d have to come to sea again, no matter what Rapunzel said. She was just excited to get to Arendelle, it meant safe, unmoving surfaces that didn’t make you want to vomit everything over the side. Eugene’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something uneven along the horizon. Too irregular so large waves, it had to be land.  
“Hey Blondie!” he called, “I see land! Come over here!”  
Rapunzel groaned but heaved herself to her feet, and stumbled in a fashion that resembled a drunk man’s over to his side. "You had better not be tricking me again!" she muttered as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright.   
"No, not this time, I promise" he laughed pointing to the irregular horizon line. "Just there, I reckon that's Arendelle."  
"It had better be" Rapunzel said, though her face had brightened considerably now that she could see their destination.   
Eugene chuckled at how easily she was distracted from her seasickness and took the chance to point out several other things to her, like how the sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon, signalling late evening.   
"Maybe the sea isn't that bad after all?" he suggested slyly.  
"No, I still don't like it very much, but I guess it is pretty."  
Eugene knew that was the best he was going to get so accepted it and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Her hair had grown quite a bit since he'd been forced to cut it all off so it no longer tickled his face the way it used to.   
"Stop swaying, it's making me nauseous" Rapunzel complained, pushing against him slightly.  
"Sorry to say Goldie, but that's the boat, and I can't make it stop."  
"You could try."  
Eugene raised an eyebrow at her and said "Yes I can imagine just how well that would go. I'd tell the boat to stop swaying, the boat would completely ignore me because it's just much to good to lower itself to all of our whims and then you'll threaten me with a frying pan."  
Rapunzel found herself giggling as she realised that was probably exactly what would happen. Eugene just knew her too well, but there was something about the way that he told the stories that entertained her. "What happens after that?" she asked.  
"Well, let's see" Eugene said rubbing his goatee as he though about it. "After that, I attempt to use my smolder to get out of cast iron inflicted pain but it doesn't work because you seem to be immune to my charm. In the end, I just give up trying and you get too sea sick to hold the frying pan."  
Rapunzel shuddered. "I don't like that prediction."  
"Why not?"  
"Have you had to throw up over the side of the boat, terrified that you'll fall over the edge?"  
"No, I can't say I have. Though one time I got food poisoning the night I broke into a manor. Turns out, it is quite difficult to throw up silently and discreetly over a balcony."  
"Stop talking about this! Now!" Rapunzel demanded taking deep breaths to prevent herself from losing all the food she'd eaten in the past couple of days.   
"As you wish" Eugene said and looked up at the ship captain approached. "Good afternoon Captain."  
"Good afternoon. It'd be best if you were getting below decks now. We're likely to be catching some rough waves tonight."  
"Here that Blondie! That'll be lots of fun. We'll see you tomorrow morning Captain" Eugene said ignoring Rapunzel's look of horror and guiding her to their quarters below the deck.  
"You enjoy this don't you?" she accused as he drove her along.  
"Of course" Eugene replied, "Suffering is much easier to ignore if it's not you."  
"One day you will eat those words" Rapunzel muttered grumpily.  
Eugene simply laughed it off. He knew her mood would improve dramatically once they'd gotten ashore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first fanfiction on this site is up. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated as they will fuel my desire to actually continue the story!   
> I will update as soon as I can. Unfortunately, I have a demanding life and I am a lazy person. But I will have a friend hold me to the end of the week!   
> The next chapter will be longer too.  
> \- Miredd


End file.
